


Sweet Talking

by codenametobias



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cute, F/M, Heroes, One Shot, Talking, friends - Freeform, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametobias/pseuds/codenametobias
Summary: Gaius tries to cheer Felicia up.





	Sweet Talking

Felicia stared at the floor. The floor was nice. The floor never judged. It didn’t yell at her, belittle her or get impatient with her. It didn’t mind being stepped on, cleaned, dirtied, or abused. The floor was neutral in all cases. It didn’t mind that she was staring at it, hoping that it would bring her some form of comfort in her pit of absolute misery.

And it especially didn’t mind the thirty or so plates she had just dropped.

Felicia looked up at the mess. White porcelain had been scattered all over the kitchen floor. It had been a few months since she had been summoned to Askr, and in that time she couldn’t bring herself to shirk her responsibilities as a maid. She woke up and made sure everyone else was up on time (even if she had slept in...), washed every dish that came in (even if most ended up broken…) and cooked whenever she could (though it often came out charred…). She put her head back down as her self-loathing weighed on her. At this point she wasn’t even sure why Kiran had kept her around. She didn’t see that much use on the battlefield, and the look of disappointment on his face was apparent whenever she messed up. At this point Felicia was sure he just felt sorry for her.

She knew deep down that she would have to clean this mess up, but for now she just wanted to hide away from the world. Bringing herself to her feet, Felicia walked to the nearby corner of the kitchen and slumped down, bringing her knees to her chin. The corner was safe. She sniffled as she tried to keep herself from crying. It was hard being on her own like this. She missed Corrin, if he were there everything would be okay, but he wasn’t. She was alone.

“Jeez, what happened in here?” Her gentle sobs had kept her from hearing the door gently creaking open. She didn’t turn around. Felicia tried to quiet herself and hope that he wouldn’t notice her. “Ice Pop, you okay?” She didn’t want to answer.

Gaius scratched his head, seeing that she was in another one of her moods. He hated seeing her like this, more than any other woman, really. Poor girl tried so hard to please everyone only to fall short every time. He reached over to pick up a broom from beside her and began sweeping. It wasn’t much, but he knew a bit of help would be appreciated. “So today’s battle went well.” He spoke to himself, trying to make small talk without involving her. “Old Thunderballs almost caught me when I was in a tree, but I lucked out when Bubbles managed to bail me out.” He paused, “How many of that guy are we going to have to fight?” No giggle, she must’ve been in a really bad mood today.

“Hotshot says things’ll only get harder from here, apparently Veronica’s got her hands on some kind of ‘special’ allies.” He turned around and flashed a confident smile, “I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle, though.” Gaius reached under the island table with the broom, pulling out a large pile of broken porcelain. Seeing the extent of the mess he let out a chuckle and spoke under his breath, “In hindsight I should’ve called you Avalanche.” Upon hearing Felicia begin to cry, Gaius caught himself. “N-not that’s a fitting name I mean, oh crivens, please don’t cry.”

The girl turned to him, eyes red and puffy, “W-what name? I’m just happy that you’re helping me,” she sniffed.

“Uh, right…”

As he turned to continue Felicia stood up, taking the broom from him. “It’s my mess, I can handle it.” Gaius stepped back as she finished sweeping, constantly checking around herself to make sure she didn’t add to the destruction. With the shards collected in a pile she got down on her hands and knees to check under the counter. Gaius politely looked away as she did so. “Ah-hah!” Felicia stood up, her face beaming as she held up a single dusty, but intact plate.

Gaius snorted at her sudden optimism, “Guess it’s a survivor.”

She nodded and walked over to the sink, taking great care in making sure it wouldn’t break as she cleaned it. “So why are you in the kitchen? Looking to raid the pantry?”

“Not today. Afraid I can’t tell you.”

“And why not?”

“Because Hotshot and Pockets are already at my throat.”

Felicia turned with a huff, “What did you do this time?”

“Nothing, honest!” Felicia gave him a look. “I maaay have choked on the battlefield.”

“Really? What did you do?”

“I mean choked literally. The both of them are telling me no more snacking in a fight.” He moped and sprawled himself out on the counter, “It’s so unfair!”

Felicia giggled, taking the plate out of the water and admiring her reflection on its surface. “I doubt Kiran would enjoy watching you go out like that.” She took a cloth and began to dry the dish.

“I guess so… Still can’t get over that whole ‘we can’t die’ thing.” He rolled his head to its side. “It’s just so bizarre to me.” Gaius straightened up, “Still, beats where I came from.”

Felicia stopped her work. “Y-yeah.” She forced the memory out of her mind. Gaius noticed this and quietly reprimanded himself. It was sort of an unspoken rule amongst everyone to not talk about where they came from. It was rarely pretty, many of them had lost friends and loved ones, only to be reunited with them in Askr. As odd as it was to see himself in the castle halls from time to time, he had learned that he was a bit more willing to talk about it with others, or with himself at least.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t-”

Felicia set the plate down. “It’s fine,” she snapped. “I just… I don’t think I can get used to it.”

Gaius leaned back from the table, “Then how are things with Corrin?”

“She’s great. She seemed so relieved to see me but…” Felicia bit her lip, “She’s not him…” A long pause filled the air. “I mean, he went to grab Kaze and then he was just-”

“Felicia.”

Her head was hung over the sink, causing her tears to fall and mix with the dirty dishwater. Felicia let out a long sniff and wiped her eyes. She didn’t say anything, just sank down along the cupboards and put her back to them, resting her forehead on her knees.

Gaius cursed himself out. He watched as she sat there, face red as she tried to stop crying. Unable to take it anymore he spoke, “Hey, I know what’ll cheer you up.”

Felicia looked up as he turned and stepped up onto one of the countertops. The same countertop she had just finished cleaning. “Gaius! What are you-”

“I’ll wipe it down later, just give me a sec.” He reached up to one of the bricks of the wall and jammed his fingers into the mortar. It gave way like clay as he carved out the brick, setting it down on the counter and reaching into the newly formed hole he pulled out a sack.

This caught Felicia’s attention, her face lit up upon seeing it. “Gaius, don’t tell me…” With her curiosity peaked, she stood and stepped over to the island, “Is that your stash?”

“It’s a stash, not the stash,” he said, hopping down from the counter. “A good thief doesn’t hide all his treasure in one place, you know.” He set the sack on the table revealing the plethora of sweets. He reached in and pulled out a wrapped pastry, handing it to Felicia. “Here, these always put me in a good mood.”

She took the pastry and unwrapped it, revealing it to be a tart of sorts. “It’s not like you to share your sweets, Gaius.”

“Can’t help seeing a dame cry, I suppose.”

Felicia bit into her tart, her mouth being overwhelmed by the taste of sweetened egg and cream. It was a flavour that reminded her of the tarts that would be brought to the fortress from time to time. The nostalgic sweetness seemed to melt her concerns away, just as Gaius had said as she let a blissful moan escape her lips. He simply smiled at her and bit into his own tart.

The two mulled over his bag of sweets for a while as Gaius explained some of the different pastries and confections. An apple covered in a hard candy, salted bread dipped in chocolate, sugar-coated bonbons, even a sponge cake with preserved peaches. She was reluctant to try it, but Gaius insisted it had kept well. Sure enough it had. With her sweet tooth nearly satisfied, Felicia picked up a small box and examined it. “And what’s this?”

“Nothing much, really. Just some biscuit sticks dipped in chocolate. Not as sweet but still nice to munch on.”

She opened the box and bit the tip off of one. “It’s good.” She stuck the end of the biscuit in her mouth. Seeing this Gaius chuckled to himself.

“Y’know, I learned a little game from some kids in town with these.” He took the box as Felicia quickly munched up the rest of her biscuit. He reached in and motioned with it. “The game is we each take an end of this in our mouths and see who can eat to the middle first.”

“Really, that’s a game?”

“Yeah, gets pretty funny at times.”

She leaned over the island, “Here, let’s play.”

Gaius gawked at her for a moment, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I want to see what the fuss is about.”

"Okay, If you want." He took the chocolate covered end in his front teeth and Felicia took the other end in hers. "Ready?" She nodded.

At the same time they took a bite and in an instant she realized her mistake. Gaius had closed his eyes but she could see exactly how close their faces were. She panicked and turned red. This was a mistake, why did she agree to this? Gaius took another bite forward and she followed in turn. Why did she do that? She could just let go. Could she let go? But then Gaius would win and she really needed a win right now…

Bite. Okay, really close now, but it was okay. Gaius would give in, right? He wouldn’t just mindlessly agree to this, right? Just let this happen? Bite. Too close. It was too close. She had to abort now or else- 

Gaius took one more bite right as Felicia let go. For the briefest of moments their lips brushed. She felt her whole world crash down in an instant.

“You okay?”

She stared at the ceiling. Did the ceiling judge? No, it was time to be angry. “Why didn’t you warn me about that?”

“About what?” Felicia brought herself back up gesturing to her lips as he snorted, “What, you couldn’t guess that?”

She puffed her cheeks in anger, “You’re a jerk!”

“And you’re a walking disaster zone, but you don’t see me pointing it out.”

Felicia turned with a huff, walking towards the kitchen door. Gaius rewrapped his bag of goodies and put his foot onto the counter to hoist himself up. As he reached in to hide his stash he turned to Felicia. “Same time next week?”

Her hand stopped at the handle. Her shoulders dropped as she tried to stay mad. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are welcome, I could really use the criticism. I'm also looking for other characters to have interact, or ones you want to see me write on so please leave suggestions if you have any!


End file.
